CC-9891
CC-9891, nicknamed "Raylan" (32 BBY - 21 BBY), was a Clone Commander who served under the command of Jedi General Kahar Zamet. After Kahar, Raylan, and Raylan's men did a mission together on Ryloth in 21 BBY, Raylan became Kahar's Clone Commander. Raylan was one of the best Clones in his final training and training squad. Death In 21 BBY, Kahar, Raylan, and Raylan's men were on Umbara. Instead of Raylan and his men wearing their usual Swamp Trooper Gear, they wore Shadow Tech Clone Gear. Kahar, Raylan, and Raylan's men stood on top of a Seperatist Citadel. "Alright men, you know what to do. We must scale the side of this citadel wall. Slide down the top part and when you get to the part where it goes straight, attatch your cables to the roof and start going down, and once we get about halfway, there will be a row of windows. Hold onto your cable tight and swing through those windows," Kahar said. "Watch out. Scouts reported seeing droids hiding land mines under some of the panels on this part that we slide on." And with that, Kahar, Raylan, and the Clone Troopers jumped onto the top part and slid down it. Kahar looked to his left and saw a Clone hit a panel and explode. He looked to his right and saw it happen again. 2 more Clones were blown up by hidden landmines. They were almost at the end when suddenly a panel exploded beneath Raylan and he went flying. "Raylan!" Kahar shouted. But it was too late. Raylan was already dead from the explosion. His body fell down past the citadel, hit some rocks, and then rolled into the lava river surrounding the citadel where it then sank. Kahar and the remaining Clones jumped and then shot out their cables and attatched them to the roof. They then began ascending downward and were about halfway. They saw the row of windows. Then everybody swung towards the windows and broke through them. Kahar cut down droids, the Clones firing their guns at the droids. The Clones and Kahar then made their way down the hall to the repulsorlift elevator. 2 Commando Droids were guarding the elevator. Kahar and the Clones attacked the Commando Droids. The Commando Droids managed to kill 6 Clones before they were finally destroyed. Now there was only 10 Clones remaining. The group made their way up the elevator and to the top floor, the command center of the citadel. Kahar cut through battle droids as the Clones shot a path to the Seperatist Commander. Eventually all the droids were cleared. 2 Clones had been killed though. Now only 4 remained. Kahar charged at the Seperatist Commander. "Yes. Kill me. Avenge your pathetic little commander," the Seperatist Commander said. Angered, Kahar roared and kept on cutting the commander with his lightsabers. He cut him so many times that eventually, the commander was nothing but tiny pieces. Kahar and the 4 remaining Clones of Raylan's squad returned to the Republic Base. "Congratulations, soldiers. You have been assigned to a new legion and a new commander. Your new commander is Captain Rex. Your new legion is the 501st," Kahar said. "Poor Raylan," one of the Clones, named Tech, said. "Yes Tech. It is a shame that Raylan died. But let his legacy live on through you. If Raylan was here right now, he'd be proud of all of you. Good luck, soldiers," Kahar said. With that, the 4 Clones saluted and walked away to report to Captain Rex. Kahar recognized one of the other Clones as Boom. Kahar had met Boom and Tech both during the Battle of Brulan, 2 months ago. He smiled as the Clones walked away and then Kahar got on a gunship to return to Coruscant. Category:Clone trooper Category:Republic Category:Male Category:Human Category:Deceased